


[Op. 37b The Seasons] The Carnival: February

by Wildrose27



Series: [Op. 37b The Seasons] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: February - Freeform, M/M, Op. 37b The Seasons, The Carnival
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildrose27/pseuds/Wildrose27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>老狼和小队的狂欢节服装分别是休叔在小飞侠里的海盗装和麦登登在魔法奇缘里的王子装~！<br/>铁盾提及一丢丢，队长女装<br/>是柴可夫斯基另一套曲子op.16想写铁盾的，觉得可以穿插一下下，等有空了写</p>
<p>Nina是天启里面的老万的小姑娘如果还有人记得的话<br/>虽然这里她不是老万的女儿了，只是希望纪念一下吧，至少现在她可以在X学院过上开心的生活</p></blockquote>





	[Op. 37b The Seasons] The Carnival: February

厚厚的外套和柔软的格子羊绒围巾裹得Scott有些微的燥热，刚朵拉滑行带来的凉风让他反而觉得舒适。二月初的威尼斯温度还甚低，Logan却仍旧只穿了他日常的皮夹克和牛仔裤，看上去和Scott像是两个季节。

刚朵拉的船夫止不住地偷偷打量他们，一个人衣着单薄一脸凶相，另一个人戴着护目镜和围巾几乎遮住了整张脸。看上去就不是来旅游的，船夫在心里嘀咕，别不是什么黑手党被我摊上了吧，应该不至于这么倒霉吧，但他们看上去…

感觉敏锐的Logan在船夫又一次小心地用视线扫过他们时狠狠地瞪了对方一眼，把船夫吓得一抖，再也不敢看他，默默地加快了撑杆的速度。

回到住的旅馆里Scott脱掉身上裹着的三层外套，抱怨道“你刚才把船夫吓到了，他后来划那么快都没能好好看看风景。”Logan一屁股坐在床上，“我不喜欢他对着你看来看去的。”

Scott从百叶窗的缝隙里观察了一下河道对面的另一栋旅馆，那里住着他们此番过来的目标。目标的房间朝着他们这个方向，但比他们低一层楼。这段河道的宽度正好比较窄，观察起来相对方便。

“所以，任务是什么来着？”Logan说着从后面环上Scott的腰，把下巴搁在小队长的锁骨上窝里，深深吸了一口气感受对方十分令人安心的味道，像是浅浅的肥皂香混着点松木和阳光的味道。

稍稍偏了偏头让狼人的脑袋挤到自己旁边，Scott叹了口气，“连任务是什么都不知道就随便跟出来，你真是…不知道说你什么了。”Logan蹭了蹭Scott的脖颈，毫不在意，“嗯，只是想跟你一起出任务而已。”

对于不知道为什么仿佛在撒娇的狼人，Scott揉了揉他猫耳一样的头发，“听好了，任务第一。有个变种孩子，能力不太稳定。”

Scott从钱包里抽出教授给的照片递给Logan：一个茶色头发及肩的小女孩舔着冰激凌坐在咖啡店门口的椅子上，膝盖上趴着一只姜黄色的小狗打着盹，脚边围着一圈和平鸽。

“这是教授借路人拍到的照片，你也看看。我的计划是，尽量不要受人注意地接触她。她的养父母…好像知道她的能力，所以不让旁人接触她。”

养父母？Logan接过照片，看上去就和平常的小女孩毫无区别，天真无邪的。“她的能力是？”

“好像是可以和动物沟通，养父母利用这个能力在做生意的样子，之前教授来想接她去学校好像被直接把门在面前摔上了。”Scott拍拍Logan环在腰上的手示意他放开自己，“她的养父母收到一个重要客人的邀请要参加这里的一个宴会，又不能把她一个人放在家，所以难得带出来，应该是我们能接触到她的最佳机会了。不过…”

Logan看到Scott拎起一个行李箱对着他露出一个灿烂的笑容，两颗小虎牙可爱得让他想要扑上去，但接下来Scott扔在他身上的衣服让他硬生生地停下了脚步。他一手抓起那层层叠叠的布料，看上去他就一点也不喜欢，“这什么玩意儿？”

“要混进宴会里。二月份，威尼斯，狂欢节。”说着他拿出两个精美的面具，“我帮你准备好了。”

 

换好衣服的Logan不停地用手想把脖子周围的羽毛压下去，却被袖口的羽毛又戳到了脸上，痒痒的，让他十分想打喷嚏。银边的黑色铠甲让他觉得有些难受，皮带上插着仿真的银色金属手枪和一把细细的剑，有自愈因子的他从未穿过这么厚重的防身装备。

看着镜子里的自己，Logan的眉头都快拧在一起了，直到他看到Scott推开卫生间的门走了出来。

Scott穿着一身天鹅绒材质的紫色华服，装饰着金色的纹路，巨大膨起的泡泡袖更增了戏剧效果。他平时一丝不苟的头发散着，显得他真的像是一个纨绔的王子一般，更别说身后还挂着一件夸张的披风。

Scott脱下棕色皮手套，拿出一罐发胶。他在手上把发胶均匀抹开，来到Logan面前，“坐好。”Logan抗议无效之后，乖乖面朝镜子坐下。Scott将Logan的两个猫耳压平，将他的头发向后理顺抓好，固定成一个油亮的大背头。“Logan，你打扮一下，看着也是人模狗样的。”

转头狠狠瞪着抑制不住笑容的Scott，Logan侧身搂住他那被紫色天鹅绒贴裹着的劲瘦腰肢拉向自己，“我要控诉你恶意诋毁我的形象。”Scott捏着不知从哪掏出来的小梳子向两侧梳了梳Logan的胡子，Logan一脸不情愿地任由他在自己脸上为所欲为，“嘿，瘦子，你这身很好看。”

Scott耸耸肩，“我觉得很滑稽。要不是知道打死你你都不会穿，我就穿你身上这套黑的了。”

Logan伸手捏着Scott的下巴引领他弯下腰来凑上那双柔软的嘴唇，“你撩拨得我都要硬了。”他一手揉捏着Scott腰侧的肌肉，一手摩挲着他的下颌缘，“你不对我负责嘛？”

扔掉小梳子捧住Logan的脸，Scott热切地回吻他，舌尖仿佛在口腔内共舞。吻毕他撑着Logan的肩膀后退一步，提醒道“任务第一，Logan。”

 

混进宴会以后，Scott和Logan就上楼去寻找那个小姑娘。她的养父母是极不情愿地带她来的，一定不会让她抛头露面，肯定让她乖乖待在房间里了。

Scott一回头瞄见角落里有一位身材高挑的金发女子穿着红色的宫廷长裙和遮着半张脸的面具，不安地摆弄着自己身上的层层褶皱。她对面站着一位比她略矮的褐发男子，他没有戴面具，长得有点眼熟，Scott想，好像在哪里见过。金发女子仿佛被紧身胸衣勒得有些呼吸不畅，她嘴角垂着，忧愁地和对面的男子说着什么。褐发男子一把搂过她的腰就抬头用力地亲了上去。啊！Scott记起来了，那个人前几天电视里有出现过，好像是纽约的那个钢铁侠Tony Stark！他跑到这里来干什么？那个金发大胸美女又是谁？

但他还没来得及细看，就听到Logan在无线电里呼叫他，“瘦子你跑哪去了？我找到她的房间里，里面听上去没其他人，你快上来！”于是他只能立马朝着楼梯走去。

小姑娘很乖巧，名叫Nina，“我能和动物们对话”，她说。“爸爸妈妈就让我帮别人训他们的各种宠物，猫狗，还有各种鸟，还有马。动物们都很友善，都尽量表现温顺来帮我。”Logan疑惑，听上去她好像能挺不错地控制自己的能力。“但是爸爸妈妈还是经常责罚我，我很害怕，我怕的时候，周围的动物们就会骚动，还可能攻击他们，他们就更生气了。”

Scott坐在床边耐心地听着小姑娘讲着她的故事，向她解释X学院的存在，给她介绍X学院的生活，询问她的意向。Logan只觉得为什么不直接把人扛在肩上带走，简单了事。

他无聊地上下打量着Scott的这套王子装，两个巨大的袖子让他的脑袋显得小小的，腰也显得更细了。回去一定要让这瘦子多吃一点东西，怎么看都像是一副会被风吹走的样子，这怎么行。

最终Scott带着Nina会见了她的养父母，并在金刚狼亮出的爪子的帮助下“说服”了两位养父母将Nina带回了学院。倒不是说Scott打不过，只是Logan实在是被消磨得没有耐心了。

 

被Scott开飞机颠得有些反胃的Logan一下飞机就切碎了身上的铠甲倒在了床上陷入睡眠，等他再睁开眼醒来，就看到Scott已经换上了舒适的家居服，正坐在书桌前一篇篇看着孩子们交上来的作业。

他从后面弯下身子将吻一一落在Scott的肩膀上，脖颈上，脸颊上，嘴唇上。Scott在Logan的嘴角轻啄了两下，向后退开一点，“Logan，去洗澡。”哼，有洁癖的男朋友真麻烦，Logan在心里抱怨着，不情不愿地往浴室走去。

Logan在浴室的篮子里看到Scott刚刚换下来的紫色套装，蓬蓬袖的上衣和紧身裤。

他迅速地洗完澡裹着浴巾拎着那件王子上衣拿上抽屉里的安全套走了出去，挤到Scott身旁一边吻他一边说道“嘿，我们来做吧，你穿着这个~”

Scott皱着眉严肃拒绝，可是狼人在他身上拱来拱去的，手也不安分地掀着他的衣服。Logan一言不发地睁大眼睛看着他，让Scott觉得自己好像是个罪人，诶明明他才是被提了无理取闹的要求的那一个不是嘛？！

“Please, Scotty... Please~”

于是当Scott全身只穿着一件紫色缀着金色的华丽天鹅绒上衣跪趴在床上，赤裸的下体承受着Logan奋力的撞击时，脑子里除了引爆的快感就是为什么自己刚才没有直接把身后那匹狼轰走。

Logan紧贴着Scott的后背，一手扶在他腰侧揉捏，另一只手伸进衣服里向上摸到他的肋骨下缘，然后抚摸着他的肋骨，手指用力按压着感受他的肋间隙随着呼吸和呻吟而增宽和收窄。圈住Scott的双臂力道很大，Logan像是想把对方融进自己身体里一样紧紧地抱着。

Scott想回头看Logan却被巨大的袖子干扰了视线，“哈啊…Logan…让我…转、转过来…我想…看着你唔…”

Logan双手绕过Scott的两条大腿抱着他的膝盖换成了坐姿，然后顶着他的敏感点将Scott转过身来，灼热的粗长压在敏感点上在体内摩擦旋转的感觉让Scott完全无法抑制地仰头哭叫出来，让他的脊背弓起连脚趾都蜷缩起来，“啊啊…太多…嗯哈…太，太多了啊…”

泪水从墨镜遮住的湛蓝色双眸中溢出，顺着脸颊滑落到下巴，滴在天鹅绒上衣变成深紫色的水痕。Scott抬头凑近Logan索吻，随着撞击的频率在口腔里进行着另一番争斗。偶尔磕绊到牙齿让两人都震得发麻，但没有人收回，没有人停止。

就着这个亲吻Logan一只手移到Scott的前方，爱抚着他已经不停滴着前液的坚挺，“和我一起，Scotty。”前后都被照顾着让Scott的呻吟声都带上了哽咽，然后在Logan最后撞击他的敏感时和Logan一起射了出来。Logan又啃咬了两下对方的嘴唇，抽出了自己，脱掉安全套打了个结扔在了旁边。

 

Scott被浑身黏腻的感觉逼得拽着Logan又回到了浴室，单人浴缸里挤进两个大男人显得异常拥挤，Scott背靠在Logan的胸口，Logan搂抱着Scott的腰。紫色的天鹅绒上衣被扔回一旁的洗衣篮里。

“嘿，明年狂欢节还有Scott王子可以享用么？”Logan按摩着Scott后腰的肌肉帮他缓解疲劳，被Scott隔着眼镜瞪了一眼。虽然有墨镜挡着看不见，但是Logan可以发誓，他绝对感受到墨镜后面翻了一个白眼！

Scott用手捧起水向后浇在狼人头顶又立了起来的耳朵上，发胶也只能短暂地抹平它们，这个人身上怎么连头发都这么硬。“这是威尼斯的节日，Logan，我并不觉得明年我们还会这么巧在这个时间再去。”

无视恋人是在委婉地拒绝他，Logan轻轻咬了咬Scott的耳朵尖，反正他总会有办法让他亲爱的Scotty答应的。

**Author's Note:**

> 老狼和小队的狂欢节服装分别是休叔在小飞侠里的海盗装和麦登登在魔法奇缘里的王子装~！  
> 铁盾提及一丢丢，队长女装  
> 是柴可夫斯基另一套曲子op.16想写铁盾的，觉得可以穿插一下下，等有空了写
> 
> Nina是天启里面的老万的小姑娘如果还有人记得的话  
> 虽然这里她不是老万的女儿了，只是希望纪念一下吧，至少现在她可以在X学院过上开心的生活


End file.
